Melancholy
by Skard the Bard
Summary: KyonXHaruhi. What life was like after the adventures... Believe me, it isn't at all you'd expect! Plot is all original at least I think so! Will slowly work on this... Will probably be 10 chapters at most. Enjoy guys
1. Prologue:As it should be

**Rain – As it should be…**

_Yo! D.v.H. here! Just to tell ya that the original characters are NOT mine. The beginning few paragraphs are NOT mine either, just an interpretation. The rest of the story plot is though! D Hope you guys enjoy the ride ._

"We should get going."

I replied in a sort-of "mmhmm" voice while getting off the seat in the clubroom, putting the cardigan over the seat.

"But this sucks…I don't have an umbrella." I looked out the window almost worryingly. My face seemed to imply an expression saying "What to do… What to do…" As I turned around, Haruhi shoved an umbrella at my face. "One should be enough." She looked away slightly. I had to smile inwardly. She may be some kind of God, as Itsuki said, but she's still a human being and I can't help but realize that. …. She's cute too.

As we walked down the hill, she curtly says "Hold it more towards me. I'm getting wet." Her voice sounded so innocent, although it was just rain, she still insisted. "It's already well on your side." I replied in the same way. Seriously, when is she gonna learn? "Ah! This isn't your umbrella." Looking straight ahead, her attitude and face implied she didn't give a damn. That's Haruhi for you. "It says 'for faculty use' on here." "It's school property. There's nothing wrong with a student using it. Or what? If you want to go home wet…I won't share it with you!" She abruptly took the umbrella from me. Mildly surprised? Absolutely. Shocked? Not gonna happen. This IS Haruhi after all.

She giggled as she ran ahead with the umbrella. I just looked rather dismayed by the fact that I was quickly getting wet. _Honestly, I picked up the heater for you and not a word of appreciation from our little brigade chief, huh?_ I sighed in a resigned sort of way. But I immediately smiled. "Hold up!" I ran towards her and as I did so, she turned around and stuck out her tongue, happily and joyfully…

Honestly, there are times I wonder why I stay with Haruhi. You would think that after all that had happened, I'd come to understand why I'm staying with Haruhi. It seems obvious SHE figured it out. Unfortunately for me, I haven't. And I'm not planning to find out anytime soon…

I was late. And I knew it. I sighed as I half-ran, half-walked to the meeting area.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" As if I didn't know already. "You're paying for the meal then!" Haruhi instantly turned from outrageously irritated to sweetly joyful. I swear I could feel my eye twitch. I don't think I'll ever get bored of that as long as I live. Or get used to it, for that matter.

"Sorry for making you all wait." Although I kindly smiled at Mikuru, I was shocked to not feel any real feelings towards her. What had happened? "Something wrong, Kyon?" Itsuki and his plastic smile. If God had allowed it, I would have smashed my fist into his face. "Nothing, don't worry about it." I replied frankly and brusquely, turning my attention to the ecstatic Haruhi. "Attention SOS Brigade! We are going to search, once again, for phenomena and the like! We shall split into groups -" I mildly listened as I took in the sight around me. Although it seemed droll for some people, for some reason I saw the whole city in a very startlingly clear way; as if I was just taking off sunglasses and glaring at the sun.

I felt a slight blow to my head. "Ah!" I turned around. Haruhi was frowning, and behind her was the whole group: Nagato, looking slightly amused (and I don't believe I've seen her that way before), Mikuru looking rather alarmed, as always, and Itsuki, STILL smiling (when is he gonna stop doing that?!). "Were you listening to a single thing I said?!" I couldn't fake it. "No?" Haruhi sighed. Wait. Haruhi sighed? Something's up. "The groups are as followed: Nagato, Mikuru, and Itsuki. And then Kyon and me. That's all, let's go!" Before I could do anything, I was dragged off by what seemed to be a brooding Haruhi.

She's had her moments when she seemed depressed or feeling out-of-the-weather, but I've never seen her act this way before. At least, not when on an outing like this.

We stopped right in front of what seemed to be a small café. She didn't turn around when she said "Kyon. Do you remember that dream I had?" I had expected her to ask earlier than this. But, it's better late than never. "Yeah… What about it?" I tried my best to sound like the normal 'Kyon' that I was. I mean, isn't that expected of me? "Have I ever told you the details about it?" I shrugged, I guess not. But it wouldn't have mattered if she told me or not since I was THERE. I noticed a bench. "Haruhi… You mind if we sit down?" She just nodded. Now I'm itching to know what's up.

"Kyon… Is it okay… I mean… Is it okay if I told you my dream?" She looked up at me in an almost melancholic (but pleading) way, as if begging me to let her come with me (or something along those lines… I'm no shoujo enthusiast here…). I smiled, "Yea… Tell me all about it." She looked down nervously, (do I notice a hint of a blush there?), and then started to talk.

The school, me and her being there, the monsters (Celestials – oh goody), and then the crucial part: "I remember you saying something like 'Life in our regular world is fun as it is.' And I said 'I thought you hated that world. I thought you were bored of it.' I turned frantic. Then you all of a sudden started hitting on me -" At that point I turned red. She noticed it but didn't mention it. I tried my best to not look too embarrassed. She continued: "and then you kissed me." At that point, she bit her lip while looking up at me. If it was any regular person, that person would probably melt at this point. I merely looked up nervously, looking frustrated.

Once I had the courage to look at her face again without the urge to suddenly run, I looked her in the eyes and said "Well, that's quite the dream -" Unfortunately, I was cut off. Actually, it wasn't so unfortunate. She instantly wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down so that our lips barely touched. "Kyon, tell me… Do you think that was really a dream? Or was it reality?" Her eyes gleamed even as our faces were inches (POSSIBLY EVEN LESS THAN THAT!) from each other. For some weird reason, her voice sounded husky to me, almost…Sensual. I replied, and was shocked simultaneously to hear myself say "If it was a dream, it was a good one." I never thought I'd talk to her in that way. I swear I could feel her heartbeat speed up as I said that. I was pulled forward slightly and our lips just barely (BARELY! I swear, I SWEAR it was just BARELY!) touched and then she let go. Her heart was racing. I could very clearly see that. I could feel mine racing too. And the strange thing was. It didn't feel at all that bad.

_Okay, how does everyone like it so far? Please comment!_


	2. Chapter 1: Kyon no Yuutsu

**Kyon no Yuutsu…**

_Hello all! D. v. H. here! I'm glad to see that you're all enjoying it so far! Although these are just the first 2 chapters, I hope you stay with me as we see how their relationship progresses! AND I SWEAR I DO NOT KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!!! Enjoy!!_

"AUGH!"

THAT would be the frustrated yells of the one and only, Haruhi Suzumiya: chief of the SOS Brigade, and (soon-to-be) love interest of Kyon.

THERE! I said it. Out in the open. Now leave me alone okay?! Sheez; you'd think that I'd be left alone after confessing such things.

"I wouldn't want you to leave ME alone…" Haruhi smirked. My eye twitched as I looked at her.

Yes, we are in the SOS Brigade room. And no, we're NOT doing anything "funny", so to speak. Although… Better shake that thought off. I wouldn't want Haruhi to randomly get those telepathic things going on while thinking that. I look at her carefully as she worked on the computer and hummed. Actually, it looked more like she was playing a game. Wait, WAS she?

I got up to look. LO AND BEHOLD! "Haruhi, weren't you supposed to be working on your homework?" "WHAT?! When I could be spending precious time preparing adventures for the SOS Brigade?!" I just pointed my finger at the screen. I looked at her almost in a bored way. "You call _that_ preparing?" She only smiled wider. And maybe a bit mischievously.

It was at that exact moment when she started to go on her excited explanation mode that I noticed that NONE of the other members were here. Not even Nagato. Haruhi looked up at me with a mischievous look again and said "They all called in sick." "But they were here for school." "Yea, but it's obvious they left early." I just sighed. I KNEW they were setting me up for this. I just knew it.

Haruhi suddenly pulled me out the door and out of the school. "Let's go somewhere!" "What, you mean…Like a date?!" Some how, the way I said that, I sounded frantic, maybe a little freaked out. That was PRECISELY what I felt. Haruhi looked at me with a sweet smile and with eyes to match (….. Words fail me…). At that moment I smiled. If this is what she wanted, I should go for it.

While Haruhi drank the last bits of her soda, I mildly watched her. More like I stared at her features. How her lips puckered over the straw, her expression showing a fully satisfied person. It amazed me that I should have thought her any more than human. She opened her eyes at me. "Looking at something?" I blushed red and turned to look around the café. "I-I was just…" I frowned. "Hmmmm? Is that a hint of a blush I see there?" Is she fing with me?! She laughed joyously. "Come _on_ Kyon, lighten up. Just 'cause this is our first date doesn't mean you have to act all secretive. ESPECIALLY when it comes to admiring your girlfriend." She smirked again. I nearly spit out the soda I was drinking.

OKAY! Let's get the facts straight. FIRST OFF, I DID NOT express in any verbal way that I liked (or rather strongly, LOVED) her. Second, HOW THE HELL DID SHE FIGURE IT OUT?! "You're easy to figure out Kyon. Get with the program!" She laughed again. I only sighed in resignation. You have to admit, I'm probably the only one getting my senses dulled by this whole ordeal. What's that you say? That I should be having sharper senses because I'm dating an exceptionally beautiful girl? I'd agree, except for the fact that this is HARUHI. And I'm saying that in a good way. I hope.

"Come on! There's lot's of good things we could be doing right now!" She headed out of the café, and I followed after her. I of course paid for the meal; it's always my responsibility these days. She slowed down as I got closer and I was soon walking right next to her. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as we walked down the street.

Something hit my hand. I looked down slightly. It was her hand. I immediately grabbed it (It was only in reflex, I SWEAR! Like I said before, I'm no shoujo enthusiast!). She blushed bright red and I smiled. "You said we were dating now right? It's only natural." I had to smile. I kinda liked this.

She soon took advantage of my action. She was snuggling against my arm the whole time we were walking. The sun was setting slowly and the city lights were slowly turning on. Kids our age were starting to come around in much larger groups. It's near the end of school after all.

"Kyon. Can you stay over at my house for awhile?" I looked at her. She was doing the puppy dog eyes trick. I almost laughed. "What's up? Is there anything wrong?" She closed her eyes and snuggled closer. "I just… well…" I knew what she meant. "Okay…" She smiled radiantly almost immediately. Amazing how a few words can do that.

We were nearing her house. Sheez, that took forever. But it was a good kind of forever.

I didn't know what to expect at her house. Should I expect parents? I think I should. I felt lips touch my cheek. "Kyon, it'll be fine." I looked at her. She looked so mature. When had she changed? The moment I signaled that I love her in return? Hmm… I don't know if I ever even did that. Now's not the time to worry about that. NOW! On to the interior of her home!

"MOM! I'm home!" She called out loud as she and I walked in. We took our shoes off and walked towards the living room. "It seems she is -" "WELCOME HOME HONEY!" I suddenly saw Haruhi hugged by what seemed to be an older version of her. I might as well be seeing things. Could she be from the future? Then DAMN. I think I'll be sticking with Haruhi for awhile…

It took some time for my mind to register the fact that that was INDEED her mother. All this time spent with aliens, espers, and time travelers has REALLY fried my brain. "And who might YOU be?" I smiled congenially and said that my name was Kyon. "Hmm. So, your new boyfriend Haruhi? I doubt this'll last longer than your last dates." Haruhi only frowned at her, trying to convey the fact that I'm SOMEHOW different. I don't see how I am though (And that kinda bothers me).

She smiled. "Oh well, at least you'll be happy! I'll leave you guys 'alone'!" She had a rather familiar mischievous look on her face as she quickly put on her shoes and left the house.

"Your mom just left us alone in the house didn't she?" Haruhi got up and settled herself on the couch, lying down. "Yup." "And this means it's just you and me." She took off her socks and her uniform coat. "Yup." I sighed. "At least show me your room." Haruhi got up and looked at me. Then she smiled. "Okay!"

Next thing I knew, she closed me out of her room, came out with nothing but a shirt (she said she was wearing short shorts underneath. Still…), and pulled me in. I found myself lying down on her bed with her sitting on the edge of it.

Haruhi was humming contently while I looked at her strange collection of sci-fi books. I looked a little farther on her shelf and noticed ONE particular book. I got up and went over to it. It seemed to be a romance book. "Twilight" said the title. "Hmm… Twilight…"

"Kyon…" She looked at me and me at her. I smiled a little. "Yea?" She looked down. She started to tremble. "What if… What if I never met you?" I was taken aback a bit. "What if I gone on living without knowing you existed? Would life have been as fun as it had been this past year? Would my life have had any meaning?" She looked at me with almost tear-filled eyes. I put the book back to where it was and sat next to her.

"Hey, Haruhi. You've been getting more and more emotional lately." I moved her face closer to mine with one of my hands. "Don't worry too much. Even if _I've_ never met you this past year, I'm sure that somehow, we would have still met. Somehow…" She smiled a ghost of a smile.

Again, our lips were getting closer and closer. Our eyes started to close slowly. Next thing I knew BOOM! My emotions (and my heart…) exploded in a rush and I felt myself going into a state of ecstasy. I could feel my body pulling her closer and her doing the same. Her lips traveled mine and touched every conceivable area in which I felt.

At that moment, I realized something. Could it be that my "feelings" for Mikuru was merely a way for me to hide from the REAL feelings I had for Haruhi? I was pulled by Haruhi, but mildly pacified by Mikuru. I felt that if I pointed my feelings elsewhere, maybe I wouldn't be put in such a dangerous position. But I'm STILL in a dangerous position regardless. It was BOUND to happen. That's what they call destiny. Or was it fate? I'll elaborate on that later.

In the meantime, we were having our little "session", getting nearer and nearer to the point where we were using our tongues. (Yea, it's the end of our first date and already we're doing a full make-out session. Talk about quick…). We took a momentary break, which lasted about 30 seconds (felt like an hour though.). I was astonished to find that I was pretty much in nothing but my undershirt and jeans. How she did that I have no idea.

"Curious?" She had that devious smile again. I kissed her lips and then her throat. "No."

_**WHOA WHOA WHOA. HOLD IT. Was I really acting this way? Or was it Haruhi making me get all like this? Could it be that she's like a drug?! This might get messy…**_

I found myself in my house. I'm in my PJ's and getting ready to sleep. The clock reads 9:00 PM. So I've been at Haruhi's for HOW LONG? Well, it doesn't matter. I might as well let sleep take over me and let my dreams lead me where they may. And let's hope nothing weird happens. For all I know, Haruhi might concoct some weird reality that will VERY MUCH involve me. Not that I'm complaining.

_If you have any questions, feel free to ask! Please COMMENT!!!_


	3. Chapter 2: I don't care

_Hi guys. D.v.H. here! It's been a very very long time since I put something up for this fanfic. Well, here's the second chapter. It's really short, but I hope you like the build-up so far. I'm going to add more to this chapter once I get around to it, but have fun nonetheless ^_^ Sorry for the long delay :|_

**I don't care**

Beep beep beep.

The constant beeping annoyed me to no end. How am I supposed to get any sleep from this? And why the heck is there beeping in the first place? It's not like I have an electric alarm clock. My alarm clock always plays nice music; music that lets me go back to sleep, as God intended.

_Oh god_. I open my eyes wide open, with Haruhi filling the entirety of my vision.

"Go away…" I turn around to the other side of the bed, where I don't have to see her face. Now is not the time to be bothered by a hyperactive girl named Haruhi Suzumiya.

"Good morning to you too, jerk." I could almost hear the sickeningly sweet smirk plastered on her face. You have no idea how that made my stomach turn.

Something doesn't seem right. My bed feels a little _too_ soft. I also can't hear any birds chirping. There's nothing but a constant hum of some engine – **engine?!**

My eyes burst open and I sit up. _Oh my god she's in full uniform_. Now you're probably thinking in your head that waking up to the sight of a cute girl in uniform is heaven ten times over. I say I just woke up in hell.

"Welcome to the Sagittarius!" _This is __**not**__ going to be pretty_.

Haruhi immediately dragged me out of the bed, and to my surprise, I was already in uniform. How long she has planned this in her head? Does anything **normal** happen with Haruhi? Wait, why am I even asking? It is always going to be, forever and for always, a blatant "_**no**_".

"What is it _now?_"

"Whatever do you mean?" she says with a deviant grin, "I'm merely setting us up for a great battle against the rest of the Solar Empire…"

"The Solar _**what?!**_"

She gives me a disapproving frown.

"No pouting or shouting in the Sagittarius. You have no say anyway. Now let's go meet up with the rest of the Brigade."

_How I wish I was still sleeping._

"Good morning Kyon." Itsuki, when will you wipe that stupid smile off your face? Honestly.

"Ah! Morning Kyon!" I gave a smile to Mikuru, albeit briefly.

"Where's Nagato?"

"Over here Kyon," said Haruhi, "Seriously, you need to start using your head." She smirked.

Nagato nods. I nod awkwardly.

They are _all wearing uniforms_.

"Weren't we in different command-ships before?"

"Yup. But I wanted to have breakfast first so I gathered everyone into the Mother-ship. LET'S EAT! Kyon, _**tab is on you**_." Even if I wasn't looking, I could feel the malicious grin oozing with evil all over me. Right on cue, I shudder.

Now that breakfast is over –

"Let's go kill some aliens!"

Everyone, except Haruhi of course, suddenly gets enveloped in this strange tube and is sent to their respective command-ships. This is gonna be a major pain in the arse for me.

"Kyon. You got the right-flank?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Mikuru, you got the left?"

"Y-yes!"

"Itsuki, are you backing us up?"

"That's a definite yes Miss." (I swear I can hear his smile).

"Nagato! SPEAR-HEAD!"

"……roger…"

"_What the hell HARUHI! We've got a ratio of 5 to the 2 million:1 AGAINST!_"

"Call me Ma'am. And yes, that's the ratio. It's more fun that way!"

I'm gonna die before this battle ends.

(use your imagination ladies and gentlemen)

I can't. Believe. I'm still ALIVE. Thank God for Nagato and her specials.

This has got to end. I head for Haruhi's command-center, _determined_ to get her to stop this nonsense.

"Haruhi."

"Yes?"

"If we continue any longer, I'm going to die. Stop. PLEASE."

"Hmmm…." She looks like she's going to give in. Is this a sudden win for me? _Is it?! IS IT? IT IS!!!_

I suddenly feel lips on my lips, and they're staying there pretty long.

"How about no?" she says, without even taking her mouth off mine. I just failed, didn't I?


End file.
